


make me cum

by lieberswhore



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bill Denbrough, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Riding, Spit As Lube, Top Richie Tozier, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieberswhore/pseuds/lieberswhore
Summary: a scenario in which bill challenges richie to make him cum more than three times for a chance to go out with him.





	make me cum

**Author's Note:**

> college age, so like nineteen

“Seriously, Eddie? Why the hell are you dragging me to this stupid party? I have baseball practice in the morning.” Bill yells over the loud music as the two enter the party.

“You don’t have to get drunk, Bill. Just loosen up and have some fun for once in your life.”

“Ha ha, very funny.” Bill says, sarcasm dripping behind his words. “Now what’s the real reason for you dragging me here?” Eddie smiles guiltily as he laughs sheepishly. “Eddie!”

“Okay, okay.” Eddie throws his hands up in defense. “I think if you just get dicked down then maybe you’ll feel better.”

“Feel better?” Bill furrows his brows.

“You haven’t been yourself lately, Bill. I figured if I brought you out, got you a little tipsy and hooked you up with some good dick then you’ll feel much better.” Bill rolls his eyes at Eddie’s explanation.

“More like you want to be here because Stan is here,”

“Well, yeah,” Eddie admits quietly. “And Stan has found someone for you to potentially hook up with for the night.”

“Who?”

“Well, he’s a frat boy-”

“Nope,” Bill cuts the other off. “No fucking way. You know I don’t do frat boys, Eddie.”

“Okay, but hear me out. He’s not all that bad. He’s super funny and nice, really chill.”

“Who is he?” Eddie just stares at Bill, afraid to answer the question. “Who is he?!” Bill asks louder.

“Richie,”

“Richie? As in Richie Tozier Richie?” Eddie nods slowly. “No way, no fucking way.”

“Oh c’mon, Billy. It’s not like it’s going to mean anything! It’s just a quick fuck for the night. Plus I heard he’s a good fuck too so you won’t be disappointed.”

“No,” Bill crosses his arms.

“Well, that sucks because him and Stan are headed our way right now.”

“Great,” Bill says through gritted teeth.

“Stan My Man,” Eddie says as he kisses the boy on the lips.

“Eddie Spaghetti,” Stan kisses him back. “Oh, Bill, this is Richie. Richie, Bill.” Stan introduces the two.

“Yeah, I know who you are.” Bill raises his eyebrows at Richie in a cold manner.

“You do?” Richie asks, tilting his head in confusion.

“Well you two have fun now,” Eddie says quickly before dragging Stan away by his shirt. Bill stares at Richie with dangerous eyes.

“So you know who I am, huh?”

“Everybody does,” Bill sighs, clearly not interested in the conversation whatsoever.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Richie asks, slightly offended.

“I know you’re a douchebag who fucks a lot of girls,”

“Woah, woah, woah.” Richie shakes his head. “Completely not true. I, for one, have a heart of gold and don’t fuck that often, especially girls.”

“Oh, is that so?” Bill laughs. Richie nods with a wide smile painted across his lips.

“Mmhm,” Richie winks. “Now why don’t you let me get you a drink and we can get to know each other better.”

“I think I’ll pass you up on that one,”

“You know you don’t have the best rep either, Denbrough.” Bill’s taken aback, surprised that Richie knows his name.

“Meaning?”

“You’re the arrogant asshole baseball player,” Richie smirks, giving an I-just-one-upped-you attitude. “Although you do have a nice ass.” Richie adds.

“Oh my god,” Bill mutters.

“Since I’m a douchebag and you’re an arrogant asshole, I say we’re the perfect match and we should fuck. We both know that’s what we came here for. So I say let’s get a little drunk, go back to mine and let me rock that sweet ass of yours.”

“You think I’d let you fuck me? That’s cute, but it’s the other way around, babe.” Bill says in a way that’s half threatening and half mockingly. Richie snorts with laughter.

“Now _that’s_ cute,”

“I’ll tell you what, if you can make me cum more than three times, then I’ll consider giving you a chance.” Bill challenges.

“Oh you’re on, Billy Boy. Your whole world is about to get fucked.” Richie slips his hand into Bill’s walking him over to where the drinks are. The two down a couple, enough to make them pretty tipsy, but not drunk. They head back to Richie’s, Bill surprised at how nice his place is.

“Wow,” Bill whispers as his eyes dart around the inside of Richie’s abode.

“Come here,” Richie says in Bill’s ear, turning him around by his hips. Richie’s hand slides up Bill’s inner thigh as he crashes his lips onto the other’s. Bill moans into Richie’s mouth out of surprise and lustfulness. He slides his hand further up Bill’s thigh and lands on his clothed dick. “Hard already?” Richie smirks against Bill’s lips. “You obviously have a thing for me, baby otherwise you wouldn’t be this hard this fast. Hmm?”

“Maybe,” Bill says and nips Richie’s bottom lip. He massages around Bill, causing jagged breaths to slip from Bill’s throat. Richie unbuttons Bill’s jeans and slides down his zipper slowly, his hand reaching all the way down Bill’s pants, Bill’s dick in his hand.

“Wow you really do live up to the name Big Bill, don’t you?” Richie asks as he begins stroking Bill slowly.

“Fuck,” Bill moans and leans into Richie’s touch.

“You like that, huh baby? Got you so fucking weak, don’t I?” Richie speaks, dirty flirtiness behind his words as he strokes Bill even harder. “I know you like it, so don’t try to resist it.” Bill stares Richie dead in the eyes as his mouth hangs wide open.

“I’m gonna cum,” Bill speaks softly.

“Are you? Am I gonna make you cum? Then why don’t you cum for me, baby? Show me how good I’m making you feel. Come on, cum.” just as Richie commands, Bill cums hard, soaking his boxers. “That’s one, sweet boy.” Richie says and kisses Bill’s lips. “Now get on your knees,” he does as asked and drops hard on his knees. He unbuckles Richie’s belt and slides his pants down, cock springing hard and free.

“Shit,” Bill gasps lightly. He takes Richie in his hands, swirls his tongue around the tip before taking him all the way in.

“Just like that, baby boy. Just like that.” Richie throws his head back as his fingers wrap around in Bill’s silky hair, tugging. “Relax your throat, I’m gonna fuck your mouth.” Bill relaxes as Richie thrusts hard and fast in his mouth. His dick hitting the back of his throat, leaving it hurting and burning. Bill doesn’t pull away for air until Richie cums, a bit of it dripping onto his chin. He wipes the cum on his fingers and puts it in his mouth, swallowing it. “That was so fucking hot, so good for me.” He picks Bill up and strips him completely along with himself. “Turn around, pretty boy.” Bill turns around and grabs the wall. Richie wets his fingers with his saliva, sticking two in Bill before sliding his dick in.

“Oh fuck!” Bill cries as he throws his head back.

“Fucking hell you feel so fucking good, baby. So damn good.” Richie wraps one arm around Bill’s stomach, his other hand latched to Bill’s throat as he pounds into him. Bill becomes a bundle of moans and cries as Richie hits his prostate perfectly. “Mmm baby, baby. So sweet.” Richie coos and thrusts even harder.

“Richie, I’m gonna cum again.” Bill says as best as he can through his closed off throat.

“Go on, cum like the good boy you are.” Bill falls apart at Richie’s words and his cum drips down his shaking legs as he pants heavily.

“That’s two,” Richie states as he pulls out of Bill. “Now ride me. I want to watch that beautiful face of yours as I make you cum even more.” Richie walks over to the bed, laying down as he sits Bill on his cock. Bill closes his eyes and hums as he starts to bounce. “Fuck baby, look at you.” Richie grabs Bill by the waist and helps him bounce faster. Bill’s face twists in pleasure as a mess of gibberish words float out of him. “Wanna cum again, sweet boy?” Richie asks as he thrusts hard up into Bill, his hips hitting hard against Bill’s ass.

“Yes please,” Bill moans. Richie slams Bill down hard a few more times, Bill cumming on Richie’s stomach. “That’s three baby, let’s make it four.”

“I-I can’t,” Bill’s shaky voice says.

“Mmhm, you can.” Richie ignores Bill and continues to slam and thrust into the other, Bill on the verge of tears. Bill cums again screaming out in pleasure. “Just a little longer, Billy. I’m so close.” Bill flops over onto Richie as Richie cums inside of Bill. “Oh fuck,” Richie moans as his cum fills Bill’s insides. “Look at me, gorgeous.” Richie grabs Bill’s jaw and forces him to look at him. “You did so well. You took my cock so good for claiming to be a top.” Bill laughs lazily. “How do you feel?”

“Amazing,” Bill’s words are mushy.

“Let’s go to the shower and get cleaned up, maybe go for another round?” Bill nods, loving the sound of that idea.


End file.
